Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, more particularly, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device so as to achieve reduced contact resistance.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, in order to achieve high breakdown voltage, low loss, and the like in a semiconductor device, silicon carbide has begun to be adopted as a material for the semiconductor device. Silicon carbide is a wide band gap semiconductor having a band gap larger than that of silicon, which has been conventionally widely used as a material for semiconductor devices. Hence, by adopting silicon carbide as a material for a semiconductor device, the semiconductor device can have a high breakdown voltage, reduced on-resistance, and the like. Further, the semiconductor device thus adopting silicon carbide as its material has characteristics less deteriorated even under a high temperature environment than those of a semiconductor device adopting silicon as its material, advantageously.
Examples of such a semiconductor device employing silicon carbide as its material include a semiconductor device, such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), which controls existence/non-existence of an inversion layer in a channel region in accordance with a predetermined threshold voltage so as to conduct and interrupt a current.
In a step in manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor substrate may be processed with the semiconductor substrate being fixed on an adhesive tape. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-29995 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by dicing a semiconductor substrate with the semiconductor substrate being fixed by an adhesive tape.
However, when forming an electrode on the semiconductor substrate with the semiconductor substrate being fixed on the adhesive tape, a contact resistance between the semiconductor substrate and the electrode may become large.